Republic Commando: Highs and Lows
by Padawan Fangirl
Summary: Sequel to "Jessica Yissin's Tale." After Geonosis, Jessica joins the Grand Army of the Republic in the Clone Wars, set up with fellow Mandalorians. Along the way, she begins to realize that not everything may be as simple as the GAR and the Jedi are claiming it is. And she must decide whether or not to start over after Jango's death. May get violent and suggestive.
1. Prologue

**Note: this is the sequel to "Jessica Yissin's Tale." This is only the prologue; all other chapters will be written in the third person. Aira-ty Nokta belongs to Rayn44. If other original characters are used, I will credit their makers. Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm.**

* * *

_-22 BBY, Jessica Yissin's apartment, Coruscant, 5 1/2 months after the Battle of Geonosis-_

I wake up in a cold sweat, panting, crying. I've just had the same nightmare I've been having for months now.

It starts out 13 years ago, on Mandalore. Jango is there; I'm arguing with him. He shakes his head at me and bids me good luck and goodbye. As he leaves, he opens the door, and Mace Windu is there. Suddenly, we're on Geonosis. Windu ignites his lightsaber and kills Jango. And all I can do is watch and scream.

I shouldn't be going through this. Number one, Jango left me a long time ago. He got married in that time, to a good _Mando'dala_, Aira-ty Nokta, and had a boy, Boba, with her. He also started a clone army in the mean time.

Number two, it's immature to worry about something that isn't my fault. Sure, maybe if Jango and I hadn't been fighting so much, my daughter, Layla, would have known her father better. But who's to know if Jango wouldn't have left me anyways? Not even Master Yoda himself could tell me.

I decide to get up and look around to make sure I haven't woken anyone up. First, I check Jeen's room. I find her fast asleep in bed; she's always been a deep sleeper. The lights of Coruscanti buildings and the moon reflect off her deep black hair and her green qukuuf(Kiffar tribal tatoos). To be honest, with her history, I'm surprised she took so easily to the Mandalorian life. She says her father's abuse only made her stronger, and I think recent years have proven that.

"Mom?" I wince and turn, and there's Layla, standing in the hallway, studying me curiously. She's thirteen-an adult in Mandalorian culture. But in the rest of the Republic, she's still a child, and that's why she's not going to war with me. She has my fair skin, but her dark hair, her eyes, her jawline, are all from Jango. I can already tell she's going to be a big girl, but she's also going to be strong and beautiful once she's fully grown.

Too bad Jango's never going to see his lost daughter grow up.

"_Ad'ika_, did I wake you again?"

"I sensed you were having a nightmare again."

Layla and I are both Force-sensitive. From our standpoint, it's both a blessing and a curse. It's a blessing in that it gives you abilities few others have, though neither of ours are nearly as developed as even Jedi Padawans. My father took me from the Temple when I was Layla's age, many years ago. I used to hate him for it, but now I'm actually happy he did it.

And that's where the curse part of Force-sensitivity comes in. For how can one be prideful in being related to someone who told one of his "most trusted generals" to give the okay to use a superweapon on a planet to defeat the Mandalorians, the people whose culture I've adopted? Revan was a wise man when it came to the Force, but not when it came to war. And the Jedi have become a heartless people in recent years, though they still point to Mandalorians as 'bad guys."

"Don't worry about me, cyar'ika. Go back to bed if you want to say goodbye to me in the morning."

"Yes, Mom." With that, Layla duly walks back to her bedroom, her cat slinking after her.

I sigh and head back to my room. I'm heading to Kamino in the morning, to meet with the unit the Republic has assigned me to. It's a special ops unit, headed by Mandalorians. I've already met them, after passing my physical and battle tests. They seem like good men. Most Mandalorians are, believe it or not.

I begin to wonder what I've gotten myself into, heading into pan-galactic war, surrounded by clones of Jango. I know Kal and Walon are also still reeling from the loss of the Mand'alor. And I can't even imagine how Aira-ty feels, losing her husband and the father of her own son. Yet she's already in the army. I won't be seeing Layla too much. That's why Jeen's staying as well.

I know Layla deserves to have a father. But I don't know if I want to take that risk again. But Jeen's role can only extend so far, and I can't let my selfishness get in the way of what Layla needs.

So I decide to go back to sleep, and prepare myself for what's ahead.


	2. Chapter 1

_-GAR Training and Cloning Facilities, Kamino, 6 months after Geonosis-_

"You've been to Bothawui before, Jess'ika?" Kal Skirata asked as he pulled up information on his datapad for her.

Jessica shook her head. "No, Kal'buir. I don't like Bothans."

The elder Mandalorian snorted. "Can't say as I blame you, ad'ika." He handed the datapad over to her. "Tolon Tre'fir. Separatist activist. Likely has a lead on Grievous."

Jessica nodded as she studied the information. That one of the main tasks of special ops: track down that horrible cyborg general. She just hoped they wouldn't have to face the cursed shabuir themselves. "Sounds good, Kal'buir."

"You're taking Jaing with you, by the way."

She cringed. "This is very important, Kal. I would prefer-"

"This is as much of his mission as it is yours, Jessica."

Jessica rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Kal'buir."

"Good. Get Jaing and head out."

She nodded, grabbed her helmet, and approached Jaing's quarters. Before she could knock, he opened up, dressed in full armor. "So Kal'buir says we're all set?"

"Yes, I just have something to do before we leave. Go wait by my ship."

Jaing nodded and headed off to the hangar. Jessica instead headed to living quarters a few doors down and knocked. A green-haired, long-eared woman in red beskar'gam answered.

"Heading out?" asked Aira-ty Nokta.

"Yeah, some shabla Bothan who's got a lead on Grievous. Me'vaar ti gar?"

"Naas. My general is a good guy."

"Fair enough. Any sign of Boba?"

A look of pain crossed Aira-ty's face. "No. I...don't know why. I'm his mother."

"He's probably just as scared and hurt as you, Aira'ika."

"But he's my baby..."

"Elek, elek." She gave the other woman a quick embrace and pat on the back.

Aira-ty smiled. "How is Layla?"

"As good as a girl stuck on Coruscant can be."

"Did she do well in her verd'goten?"

"Yes. But...she wants a father. And a brother."

"Shab," Aira-ty shook her head, you're not ready for that, are you?"

"No...but I have to put my daughter first."

Aira-ty's comlink beeped, and she rolled her eyes. "Sounds like the general. I have to go."

"So do I. Talk to you later."

* * *

_-Arpat tapcaf, Keldabe, Mandalore, 6 months after Geonosis-_

Bei Kavi stared blankly at the bottle of tihaar before her. She knew she had to get back home to Zasi and the kids, but for now, she just wanted to be alone.

Her thin face and light blonde hair contrasted with her black beskar'gam, but no one in the tapcaf seemed to care. Most Mandalorians didn't.

Most.

She knew that Satine Kryze, who had assumed the title of Mand'alor after Jango Fett's murder-it was a murder, no matter what the shabla Jetii said-was planning to change Mandalore. It would be a slow change, but a change nonetheless. They would become peaceful and democratic, like the rest of the Republic.

_Not if I can help it._

"Something bothering you, Bei?"

She cringed at the appearance of a woman in blue beskar'gam with a narrow T-visor on her helmet. "The shab you want, Bo?"

Bo-Katan snorted. "I was hoping for a 'su'cuy' out of you."

"I gave up on being formal with you long ago, shabuir."

"Well, just to let you know, we're looking for more Mando'ade to join us-"

"Never. Going. To. Happen."

"What's wrong? You know my sister won't hurt you."

Bei grasped her helmet as she narrowed her eyes at the other woman, and whispered, "It's not your di'kutla sister I'm worried about. You know about my ade. I know you have demagolka in your ranks that would just love to cut open a pair of young Human-Chiss hybrids-"

"That's not a major concern for us right now, Bei."

"Get out of my face, Bo-Katan."

The woman shook her head. "Be that way, then. We know what we're doing."

As she left, Bei whispered, "So do I."


	3. Chapter 2

_-Bothawui, 6 months after Geonosis-_

Jaing followed Jessica out of her ship, falling in close behind her. "So what did _Kal'buir_ tell you about this Tre'fir _shabuir_?"  
"Well," said Jessica as she began to take off her helmet, "all we know is that he probably has intel on Grievous and that he's got buddies in the mob, so be prepared."  
She removed her helmet and shook out her long red hair. In Mandalorian society, beauty of either sex wasn't nearly as important as being able to defend Manda'yaim and the family, so a beautiful woman like Jessica looked a bit strange to aruetii in her armor. But to Jaing, and to most Mandalorian men, her looks were a bonus to her warrior capabilities.  
She turned back to Jaing and frowned. "Don't look at me like that."  
"Why not?"  
_Because I'm not ready for that._ "I don't like it."  
"Sorry."  
They entered the hotel where Tre'fir was supposed to be staying and went up to the front desk. An exhausted-looking Twi'lek woman looked up and nearly fell out of her seat when she saw the armored duo. "W-what do you want?"  
"Look," explained Jessica, throwing a hand up, "we don't want trouble. We just need to know where Tolor Tre'fir is staying."  
The clerk's face hardened, her lekku twitching. "Room 200, second floor. Getting rid of him will be a great favor to all of us."  
Jessica nodded and thanked her, then gestured to Jaing to follow her. When they got to the room, their knock was answered by a particularly foul-smelling Bothan who looked like he'd had too much to drink and not enough sleep.  
"Waddya want?"  
"Jessica Yissin, special ops of the Grand Army of the Republic. We were told you have intelligence on General Grievous."  
"I might."  
Jaing frowned and brandished his blaster. "Listen, _shabuir,_ we've been given a very important task by the Republic. Let's not make this any more messy than it needs to be."  
Tre'fir snorted. "Whatever. You won't get anything out of me."  
"Wanna bet?" Jessica quickly got in his face, staring him down.  
"Have you ever boxed?"  
"Yes, I have."  
"Where'd you learn? Like Tae Bo, booty boot camp, crunch, something like that?"  
Before he could open his mouth again, the Bothan was pinned to the ground in a tight, painful grip, arms twisted back.  
"Still won't talk?"  
"I..." he sighed. "I'll talk."  
"Good." She released him, smirking happily.  
"Grievous...basically if you want to get him, you follow his trail. Look for places with a lot of young Jedi. He likes them."  
"And how is that going to help us?" growled Jaing.  
"I'm telling you where to look for him!"  
Jessica held her face in her hands. "Well this was a waste of time. You don't know any more than we do."  
She grabbed her helmet and gestured to Jaing to head out. Back at the ship, she asked, "Should I have shot him?"  
"No. He ended up cooperating. He was just useless."  
"I still don't like..." Her head shot up. Quickly she jumped out of her seat and got out to the back of the ship. A moment later, Jaing heard blasterfire.  
There was silence, then Jessica came back to the ship. "That damned _shabuir_ was taking pictures of my ship!"  
Jaing rolled his eyes. "At least he's not going to be useless or annoying any more, _elek_?"  
"_Elek._ He's very dead." She buckled back in and started the engines.  
"You know..._Kal'buir_ says good women who shoot well-"  
"Shut up, _ner vod._"


	4. Chapter 3

_-Jessica Yissin's apartment, Coruscant, 6 months after Geonosis-_

Layla Yissin may have been only 13, but she was already more mature than some people older than her. She could handle most blasters very well and knew how to use her fists in a fight. Then again, it was expected of Mandalorian youth her age to be battle-ready should war come.

The thing was, 13-year-olds were only considered adults on Mandalore. Layla was still a child in the rest of the Republic, and that's why she was stuck on Coruscant.

To be more specific, she was stuck on Coruscant because that was the headquarters of the GAR. Technically, Jessica was stationed on Kamino. But with the planet's rainy climate, the xenophobia of its natives, and the designs of its architecture, there was really no place for Jeen and Layla to stay. And since that _shabla_ Duchess was keeping Mandalore neutral, it would be too much of a headache to stay there without too much conflict.

So Layla was stuck on stupid, stuffy, snotty, dirty, busy Coruscant. She longed for the plains of her home planet, to be around the rest of the _Mando'ade._

What really brought Layla down, though, was her want of a father. She'd only known Jango for two standard days, but those precious two days left an impression on her. What an interesting, wonderful man he'd been! No wonder her mother loved him.

But she tried not to talk about her feelings too much to Jessica. After all, they'd both been through a rough time, and it took time to be able to move on.

"Layla, dinner time," came Jeen's voice from the kitchen. Layla duly got up and joined her at their table.

"You're worried about your mother," said Jeen earnestly, digging in to her food.

Layla nodded. "I just wonder how being surrounded by Jango's clones is going to affect her."

"_Ad'ika_, she'll be fine. She's one of the strongest women I know. I've known her much longer than you have."

That wasn't to say Jeen herself wasn't strong. One had to be strong to survive an abusive household.

"I know. Her family took you in as a runaway and gave you a job."

"Your mother will handle her pain her way. Just relax and try to enjoy dinner."

After dinner, Layla lay in bed with her cat, Amee, curled up at her feet. She thought about Jeen's words and knew her mother's best friend was right.  
But it didn't quiet her own suffering.


	5. Chapter 4

_-Kavi homestead, outside of Keldabe, Mandalore, 6 months after Geonosis-_

Zasi sat down with a groan, exhausted from the long day in his shop. It seemed every other resident of Keldabe needed their ship's engine repaired-at least that's what it felt like.

Bei came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "_Su'cuy, cyar'ika_. We just got back from the doctor."

"And?"

"According to him, they're aging more like Chiss children than human children."

Their twins, Mari and Dav, were only 7 years old, but looked closer to ten years old. Truth be told, they just looked strange. They inherited many of the Chiss features, like the blue skin(although it was much lighter than their father's) and black hair, but they had red irises rather than glowing red eyes. They attracted stares even on Mandalore because of their strange looks.

That was why Bei and Zasi needed to protect them and understand them. They only took them to one doctor, because the wrong one might want to experiment on the children. It was a horrifying thought, but one that hung in their minds. At least Zasi had fooled the Chiss Ascendancy into thinking he was dead, rather than a runaway.

Zasi smiled, stroking his strong chin, red eyes glowing. "Interesting. Looks like we'll have teenagers on our hands soon."

Bei snorted. "Are you ready for that?"

"_Cyar'ika_, I'm a Mandalorian like you. I'm ready for anything."

_-Hidden Death Watch camp, ten miles north of Keldabe, 6 months after Geonosis-_

"Hybrid children, you say?" Pre Viszla studied his gloves, contemplating his plans. He was a nasty-looking man, with a permanent sneer on his face. The _beskar'gam_ didn't help.

"Oh yes, sir," explained the armored man before him, "my brother, who is a doctor and does not support us, is the one who treats them. He says they're a fascinating pair."

"He does not know about us, elek?"

"Of course not, sir."

Viszla smiled. "Good. Keep an eye on them. We could use them."

"For what?" Bo-Katan cut in, eyes wide with worry.

"Lieutenant Kryze, these children are Chiss-Human hybrids. Some doctors would pay a pretty credit for them."

The redheaded woman shook her head. "You'll have to pry them out of Bei's cold, dead hands first."

"So? An alliance with us would be all it would take to make me change my mind."

"Pre, please. They're children."

"Silence. We will be victorious, Lieutenant. The Death Watch will have their revenge, and Mandalore will be ours!"


	6. Chapter 5

_-GAR cloning and training facilities, Kamino, 6 1/2 months after Geonosis-_

One of the reasons why Jessica didn't like walking around in anything other than her beskar'gam was that she felt naked, unprotected without it. Another reason she didn't like it is if she was wearing her compression clothes after a training session, it attracted stares from the clones. Even if Jango hadn't been killed, even before it happened, she hated getting stared at by anyone.

"Hey, sweetie, those aren't too tight, are they?" asked a particularly leering clone.

"That's a special ops officer you're harassing, son," growled Kal Skirata.

Jessica tried to ignore the clone, but the comment he then made about her shebs and what his thoughts were about them was too much. Before he could speak again, she spun around, grabbed and twisted his arm, then kicked his side. He began to howl in pain as she pinned him to the ground.

Kal watched the show in a mix of admiration and amusement. "Good work, _Jess'ika_."

"Let me go! Please, I beg you!" cried the clone.

"You are going to learn respect and manners one way or another, trooper," hissed Jessica. She did let him go, but with a shove. She got up and dusted herself off and followed Kal to the discussion room.

"You and Jaing are heading to Ord Mantell to look for a Separatist spy," Kal explained. "This time, I want you to go undercover. Act like a couple, or something."

Jaing was quietly listening to the discussion, but Jessica felt his eyes upon her. She wasn't an expert in mind reading, but she sensed the thoughts inside him. They weren't filthy like the other clone's, but...loving, respectful, admiring. Of course, he probably wanted to act on his affectionate feelings for her.

"Kal, please," Jessica explained, trying to prevent her voice from cracking, "there is nothing between Jaing and I. I don't want to lie to-"

Kal came close to her, with a serious face but a worried look in his eyes. "Listen, I know losing Jango hurt you. It hurt Aira-ty because that was her husband. It hurt Boba and Layla because that was their father. It hurt me, Walon, your friends Jeen and Bei, and all the _Mando'ade_ because that was an amazing Mand'alor we had. But you can't be like this forever. You have to get over it. Don't suck it up, of course. But think of how you and Jaing are helping the Republic and honoring Jango. And please, think of your daughter."

For a tough Mandalorian, Kal could be sympathetic when necessary. Maybe it was his not being in touch with his biological children that made him that way.

Jessica nodded. "Yes, _Kal'buir_. We'll get ready to head out."

She turned and headed to her living quarters to pack. Kal was right, she thought to herself. Perhaps it was time to get over it.


	7. Chapter 6

_-downtown Coruscant, 6 1/2 months after Geonosis-_

"Don't you like walking around here?" asked Jeen. She and Layla were wearing their flight suits as _beskar'gam_ stuck out like a sore thumb in Coruscant. They hated going without it as much as Jessica did.

Layla shrugged. "Eh, it's okay. I like Keldabe better."

"I guess I don't mind it because I lived here for so long." Coruscant was where Jeen had come to after her parents were killed, or committed suicide, or whatever Kiffu police had determined had happened. It was where Jessica's mother had found the young girl and taken her in as a servant so she wouldn't be stuck on the street. But her heart did yearn for Keldabe, for the Duchess to change her mind on Mandalore's strict neutrality in the war so they could all go back there instead of staying here.

Layla tied back her thick, dark brown hair with a sigh. She looked so much like Jango, Jeen wondered how much it hurt Jessica to look at her own daughter. She also wondered what the Jedi thought of two half-trained Force-sensitives running around the galaxy. Jeen decided the Order couldn't be trusted, even though Jessica had been taken from the Temple and Layla was too old to begin training.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden rustling and grunting behind them. A male Rodian jumped out in front of them. "Hands up! Give me your credits!"

That was a mistake on his part.

The two women immediately sprung into action. Jeen punched him in the jaw while Layla kicked his knee. The Kiffar Mando'dala stabbed him with a vibroblade in the arm while the younger girl hit him with a blaster.

"Help!" cried the would-be thief, "They're attacking me!"

Two police officers ran over along with two witnesses. One of them hurriedly explained that the Rodian had provoked the two women, and the officers took him away.

One of the officers stared at the two women. "Who are you?"

"Mandalorians," replied Jeen curtly.

"We don't need your type here, thanks," he snapped back.

"Shove it where it doesn't shine, _shabuir_." They would not be put down by the _aruetii_, or anyone.


	8. Chapter 7

_-Ord Mantell, 6 1/2 months after Geonosis-_

Jaing Skirata reasoned that if he was going to have to track down General Grievous, he could at least let himself have fun doing it. That was his thought as he got ready to do some investigating with Jessica.

To him, she was the most incredible, intelligent, beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. Of course, the majority of the clones would probably not get to know a woman as personally as Jaing was getting to know Jessica. Then again, Jaing wasn't most clones. He was a Null, and according to the Kaminoan's ideals, he shouldn't have been still alive. _Kal'buir_, however, had had different plans, and Jaing was grateful every day for that.

"I hate wearing _aruetiiese_ clothing," grumbled Jessica as she brushed out her thick, long red hair. She was wearing snug black pants and a dark purple top with a dangerous scoop-something a socialite from Coruscant would have been happy to wear, but not a _Mando'dala_.

"Didn't you wear it for a long while though? You weren't born a Mandalorian." Jaing's tone was casual as he studied the fair-skinned redhead while she got ready.

"Doesn't mean I was happy wearing it, Jaing. Jedi robes, even the ones Initiates wear, are itchy, and the fancy _osik_ my parents made me wear wasn't much better."

Part of her wanted to turn around and punch Jaing for looking at her the way he was, but part of her was enjoying the fact that he was looking at her the way he was. No, forget about it, focus on your mission.

They had been told the Separatist spy-he was a male Twi'lek-usually hung around the clubs of Worlport late at night, so that's where they headed. They went into an upscale club, hoping the barve would be in there.

The pair had been in the club most of the night, but found nothing. Before Jessica told Jaing it was time to turn in for the night, an attractive, voluptuous Zeltron woman grabbed Jaing's arm.

"Hey, baby," she purred, "you busy tonight?"

Jaing opened his mouth but Jessica cut him off. "Back off, bitch, that's my kriffing boyfriend you're touching."

The clone raised an eyebrow while the Zeltron laughed. "Really? Because I've been watching you two all night, and all you've done is drink and watch the crowd."

"Not every couple climbs all over each other. Kriff. Off."

"Why don't you prove that he's your boyfriend, and I'll leave you two alone?"

Jessica bit her lip. It had been a long time since she kissed a man, at least romantically. She wasn't sure if she was ready to do this. But she had to. So she pulled Jaing out of the woman's grip and kissed him firmly on the lips.

It was glorious. She didn't want to admit it, but the kiss felt good, amazing...perfect, despite the situation.

Keeping her word, the Zeltron left the pair alone. Jessica rolled her eyes and dragged Jaing back to their ship.

As they got ready for bed, Jaing tapped Jessica on the shoulder. "You meant that kiss, didn't you?"

"That's none of your damn business, _mir'sheb_."

"I think it is," he whispered, running his hands up and down her arms, nuzzling her neck.

Jessica tried hard to focus, but it was hard when a shirtless, well-sculpted man was caressing her. "Go to bed, Jaing."

"Don't tempt me."

She spun around and slapped him. Realizing what she'd done, she blurted out an "sorrywonthappenagaingnight."

He rubbed his face but smiled. He could deal with her being like that. After all, he was trained to face anything.


	9. Chapter 8

_-Ord Mantell, 7 1/2 months after Geonosis-_

"So how's it going searching for that spy?" asked Aira-ty over the holo projector.

Jessica shrugged, then frowned. "We almost had him two weeks ago but I was by myself because Jaing was tracking another lead. He overwhelmed me but I did manage to cut off one of his lekku."

The other woman blinked. "You...cut off one of a Twi'lek's lekku?"

"Yes..."

"Okay, you do realize that part of his brain was in there, _elek_?"

"No."

"Well, either he's dead or completely batshit. Either way, you're screwed."

Jessica began to panic. "I had no idea! What do I do if he is still alive and comes after me?"

Aira-ty sighed. "If you can, just wear down his defenses as per usual. If not...hopefully he wasn't that important of a spy. But I take it he is, considering you and Jaing are tracking him for the sake of finding Grievous."

The redhead let out a groan. "_Shab._ You know, nearly 18 years bounty hunting experience, you would think-"

"Jessica, I hate to be rude, but my general is trying to comm me. Later."

Jessica nodded and shut off the holo projector. As if she didn't have enough problems in her life, now she likely had a psychotic Twi'lek after her and Jaing.

She decided to step outside as the weather was pleasant that day. The main downside to the mission was that she had to blend in-and that meant no beskar'gam.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a sudden rustling in the bushes. As she drew her blaster, a green blur jumped on her and knocked her to the ground. She looked up in shock and horror.

It was the Twi'lek spy, alright. And boy, had she done a number on him. His left lekku was almost completely gone, and the stump at the end was scabbed and brown. The look in his eyes was a mix of pure rage and insanity.

"You hurt me! You will pay!"

He went to punch her, but she rolled out of the way. "Look, I just need to know if you've got intel on Grievous, and-"

"Shut up!" he roared, drawing a blaster. Instead of firing, he slapped her across the face with it. She stumbled, catching her balance just before he hit her again.

"Sir, please-"

"You've cut me off from my people! I can't talk to them now! Are you happy, bitch? Because now even the Separatists don't trust me!" He grinned in a way that read of pure insanity, and Jessica figured she must have destroyed his ability to be rational.

But her head was spinning, from stress and as reaction to being pistol-whipped. He grabbed her arm and began to slap her. She shot him in the hip, and he screamed in agony, punching her harder and harder. Suddenly, a shadow appeared over them.

"Your time is up," growled Jaing lowly.

Jessica looked up at him. His face was hidden under his helmet, but with what little Force skills she had, she sensed pure rage and anger from him. "Jaing..."

He grasped the Twi'lek by the neck and whispered, "It wasn't personal until you hurt her."

"She...hurt me first..." gagged the spy. "I know nothing about Grievous. I...only know about their bank accounts..."

The clone shrugged and pulled out his blaster. He gave the Twi'lek one last look before shooting him and throwing the corpse on the ground.

"Thankfully, your injuries aren't that serious," Jaing said as he helped Jessica change out her bandages.

She sighed. "This is why I hate undercover work. I can't go out with my beskar'gam. I probably wouldn't have been injured if I'd been wearing my helmet."

"The more important thing is that you're alive, and that there's one less psycho on the streets, even though he didn't know about Grievous."

She looked at him for a while, then spoke. "Jaing...I know how you feel about me. But I'm afraid I'm not ready for that just yet."

He shook his head. "It's funny, because you enjoy leading me on-"

"I don't lead you on!"

"Then why do you smile at me so much? Why do you wink at me?"

"That's how I am around men."

"_Kal'buir_ says you don't treat him or Walon like that."

"They're old men."

"I'll tell them you said that."

"You're missing the point. Look, I will decide if and when I want to start a new relationship. Until then...calm down."

She knew she was hurting him as well as herself, but she still needed time to think about her life-and what to do after the war.


	10. Chapter 9

_-Sundari, Mandalore, 8 months after Geonosis-_

"Why do we have to go to Sundari, Mom?" Dav Kavi's voice came out whiny and bored, sounding like he'd rather be at home.

"Because we have to let the shabla Duchess know about the Death Watch, _ner vod_," snapped his twin sister, Mari.

No one could see what the twins looked like because they were wearing their _beskar'gam,_ not that looks mattered on Mandalore. But it didn't stop Bei and Zasi from protecting them from _aruetii_ and Death Watch.

Sundari was a city under a dome, flourishing while being sheltered from the desert wasteland created by wars outside. But to Clan Kavi, it was a stark contrast to Keldabe. It was too clean, too perfect, too friendly. And given the dirty looks the New Mandalorian residents gave them as they approached the Council building, not very open-minded.

"We are the Mandalorians who requested an audience with the Duchess," explained Bei to one of the guards. He nodded and led the family to a small throne room, where the Duchess was waiting for them.

Satine Kryze looked more like a native of Naboo or a Galactic Senator than a Mandalorian in her flowing green dress and dangling red earrings. Then again, the New Mandalorians didn't want anything to do with their true culture; they wanted to be more like the Republic.

"I was told you have urgent news for me," said Satine in a dull tone.

"The Death Watch is regaining power, your highness," Bei replied.

"Is there proof that they have?"

"My wife has been contacted by your sister," said Zasi, "asking for an alliance."

Satine bit her lip. She didn't like talking about Bo-Katan, for many reasons beyond the obvious. She gestured to a servant to offer her visitors tea. "Bo has always been one to want to start a war."

"They want revenge for Tor Viszla's death, I believe," explained Bei as she blew on her cup.

Zasi only accepted his out of politeness. "Look, we believe they want our children for diabolical research. They've already ambushed some unsuspecting farms. Our neighbor's crops are ruined for the season because of your sister and her chums."

"Why would they want your-oh, right," Satine mumbled awkwardly. Hybrids. A curious idea to the Duchess.

"I'm not surprised you were slow on the uptake," Bei snapped, "Sundari is overwhelmingly human."

The Duchess contemplated lecturing the family on why Mandalore had to leave her warrior past behind, but counted to ten instead. "I will keep an eye on potential Death Watch activity and-"

Bei threw a hologram projector to a servant. "That right there is three weeks worth of Death Watch destruction caught and filmed. They're starting out small, but they'll get bolder."

"We can't make a move until we have substantial proof that the Death Watch is a major threat," explained the Duchess.

"You know," said Zasi, "I heard that because there wasn't 'substantial proof' that a certain Council member was using credits for unethical activities, Sundari couldn't fund that park you wanted to build." He took a sip of his tea and shrugged. "But that's none of my business."  
Satine resisted punching the man in the neck and instead rose, thanking them for raising their concerns and ushering them out of the room.

"She doesn't care," grumbled Zasi as he put his dark blue _buy'ce_ back on.

Bei narrowed her eyes before she put her jet black one back on. "She will if she knows what's good for her."


	11. Chapter 10

_-GAR cloning and training facilities, Kamino, 9 months after Geonosis-_

"I warned you I wanted to talk about our relationship, _ner vod,_" Jessica said as she tied her thick red hair up in a ponytail.

Perhaps it was the atmosphere of her living quarters that made Jaing nervous. While it was filled with various Mandalorian knick-knacks, it was still the same cold, dull, grey Kaminoan architecture he'd grown to hate. Either way, it certainly wasn't the sight of Jessica, blue eyes wide, hair up, in her compression clothes, that was making him nervous.

"Ah," he finally replied, "I knew you wanted to talk about...'us', but I thought it was going to be in a good way."

"Don't worry-unless you don't answer my questions sufficiently, then I'll kick _gar shebs_."

His eyes dashed around the room, heart sinking when he noticed the locked door. "And where is Layla?"

"_Kal'buir'_s training her on how to use certain blasters. Jeen's off flirting with some clone with a cybernetic eye. You can't escape, _mir'sheb_."

"I think I told you to stop calling me that," he growled as he faced her. "What is this game you're playing?"

"A game of honesty. So, tell me your feelings."

"Well..." he carefully mulled over what to say to her, feeling trapped in his under suit. "I do know that I care for you very much, enough that the thought of possibly staying with you once the war is over is very, very appealing."

"Anything else?"

"And that the thought of you getting hurt is extremely upsetting, and what's worse is the thought of you being with another man. That's all I've got to say. Now, I hope that's good enough."

"It's not." A split second later, a frustrated female fist came flying towards Jaing's face.

He swore loudly, narrowly missing the hit. He caught her arm and tried pushing her away, begging her to calm down. She ignored his pleas as she punched him square in the chest. Desperately, he swung his own fist, landing it right on her jaw.

"I didn't mean to do that!" he yelped, panicking. "Jessica, I'm sorry, calm down..."

She smirked and kicked him in the chest. He put up a hand, begging for mercy. She grasped his hand, kissing his palm as she pulled him back up.

He'd had enough. He twisted her arm, making her cry out, then pulled her close to him. "You want to play? Let's play."

She traced his neck muscles, distracted for a moment, but shoved him down onto her couch, determined to win. He grasped her neck gently, as did she.

She had to give in. "_Mesh'la._"

"_Ner cyar'ika_," he whispered back.

They were both glad Jessica had taken the time to lock her door before their conversation. They soon realized that they did indeed love each other very much, and weren't going to leave each other any time soon.


	12. Chapter 11

_-GAR cloning and training facilities, Kamino, 9 months after Geonosis-_

"Things have to change around here," Jaing said abruptly.  
Jessica looked up from her datapad and frowned. "What do you mean by that?"  
"You're trying to take too much charge of something you only know a little about. I'm the soldier here, I'm the one who knows what he's doing. Let me do this."  
"I'm only trying to help, Jaing."  
"Whenever you help, you set us back. You're too reckless. Let me say it again, I know what I'm doing."  
"Are you insulting me?" She got up out of her chair and slowly approached him, fists clenched.  
"What, you can't take criticism? Why are you here, then?" His stern expression remained unchanged, dark eyes never leaving her.  
"I can take criticism, you _shabuir_. I don't like having my intelligence insulted."  
"Bounty hunting is a heck of a lot different than what we're doing, Jessica. We've got a war to win."  
"You don't think I know that?"  
"I think you were hoping I was going to go easy on you after last night's...events."  
Jessica turned a shade of red that nearly matched her hair, but hissed out, "If you want my opinion, I don't think you're capable of expressing whatever feelings you have for me other than intimacy."  
He shook his head. "_Naysh,_ not at all. Yet you seem to think that I'm one of those boys that sweet talks you and sends you flowers. Wasn't Jango enough of a lesson for you? Grow up already, Jessica."  
She bit her lip. "What I mean is that I refuse to be insulted and played with. There's only two men I've ever been with, and that's because none of the others respected me."  
"Oh, I'm so honored."  
Now she tried to hold back tears. "Jaing, if what you said last night was true...why don't you act like it?"  
The look on his face was a mix of pity and frustration. "I do care about you. But I also have a mission to work on. From now on, you're the Nulls' sidekick, _elek?_"  
Her heart ached as she nodded. She knew he was right, and she knew he really did love her. But it was going to hurt to love an undemonstrative man.


	13. Chapter 12

_-Kavi homestead, Keldabe, Mandalore, 11 months after Geonosis-_

Bei Kavi was a typical Mandalorian woman: she was an excellent shot, a great cook, always ready to defend her family, and took _osik_ from no one. But being _Mando'ad_ from birth excluded no one from worrying about those they loved. Bei wasn't really afraid of anything, save for some _demalgolka_ trying to experiment on her children, but she worried a lot, first about her family, then about Jessica and Jeen.

Her friends weren't native to Mandalore and her culture, but had adopted it out of their free wills when they had decided their lives needed positive change. She had helped them, trained them, fed them, befriended them. They had become great _Mando'ade._

Yet some remnants of their past lives remained. Jessica couldn't just get rid of her Force sensitivity, so she used it as best as she could. She did have some training, from before her father had convinced her that she should exercise her Right of Denial. And Bei knew that Jessica still occasionally contacted Senator Amidala, whom she used to serve, for some reason.

But what really concerned Bei was how her friends handled their love lives. She knew better than to ask too many questions, but they still acted like aruetyc girls around men: too flirty, eyes wandering. She knew Jessica had only known Jaing Skirata for 11 months, give or take, before deciding to begin their relationship, and in a very passionate way at that.

And then Jeen-poor, sweet, loyal Jeen, survivor of childhood abuse-had decided that a psychopathic clone-that one with the cybernetic eye-was going to be her man for now. Bei hoped it was a figurative rude gesture towards Commander Wolffe, who apparently had been going around behind Jeen's back during the brief time they were together.

She tried to put those worries behind her for the moment as she and Zasi watched the evening news together. They sat in silence as she mulled over her worries-her friends, her family, the state of Mandalore-before Zasi finally broke the silence.

"Heard there's a Jedi in Sundari right now," he mumbled. He'd never been one to get very loud.

"Who?" asked Bei, snapping out of her thoughts, "Kenobi? Skywalker? They better not send Windu over here if they value the Jedi Council."

"_Naysh_. They sent a child, _ner riduur._" He pulled his datapad out and brought up an image of a young Togruta girl, no older than fourteen years, addressing New Mandalorian children. "Taken by a friend, been going around the Holonet a bit. No clue who she is."

Bei blinked, then shook her head. "Funny how we're wrong with training our children to fight while they're still young. I bet the poor girl doesn't know what True Mandalorians are like, or even how the real world works."

"Well, we're not democratic, _cyar'ika_, so of course we're bad guys," Zasi grumbled. "And don't waste your time pitying her. She'd only pity you in the condescending Jedi way. You worry too much about everything."

Bei knew her husband was right; she hadn't always worried. She only really began to worry about the little things after Tor Viszla killed her parents while she was out on a market run as a teenager. It got worse when when she met Zasi, because she didn't know if the Chiss Ascendancy would come after him. Then Jessica and Jeen came into her life, and she helped them. Then one thing after another, and even a daughter of Mandalore sometimes couldn't help wanting it all to just end, to be over.

But she remembered her family came first, and that were people that needed her, even if they didn't know her. And that was what kept Bei Kavi sane.


	14. Chapter 13

_-GAR cloning and training facilities, Kamino, 11 1/2 months after Geonosis-_

"So I have secret and important news for you," Jaing said as he sat down in one of the chairs in Jessica's living quarters.

"That being?" she asked, not looking up from cleaning her _beskar'gam_.

"We found Grievous. He's on Utapau."

Now she looked up. "That's great news. When do you plan on telling the Republic?"

"Here's the thing. We found him way too easily, in my opinion. It's like he wanted to be found, or someone wanted us to find him."

"So you're saying something's fishy here."

"I'll let the Republic know about it when the time is right."

She sighed and lay her _beskar'gam_ to the side. "Do whatever you want. I'd of thought you'd want this kriffing war to be over so you can have a life."

His laugh was short, sarcastic, and hollow. "Silly girl. You forget I'm a clone, and an imperfect one at that."

"Yeah, and for some _shabla_ reason, I happen to-" she bit her tongue. She had said it before to Jaing, but now it felt hard to say, mainly because she wasn't sure he loved her back.

"Come on, say it," he laughed.

"No. You need to demonstrate your feelings to me in ways other than intimacy. Then I'll say it more often."

She walked over to his side and grasped his hand, drawing a frown from him. She guided his hand along her thick red hair, then her fair skin. "See? Be gentle with me."

She let go of his hand to let him try it himself. Jaing stroked her hair awkwardly, as if trying to resist touching her more...personally. "The _haran_ is the point of this?"

"To get me to relax, so we can cuddle."

Jaing shrugged. "Sorry, it feels weird to me."

Jessica chewed on her lip. "You don't get it, do you? I do love you, Jaing, and I'm trying to make this work."

"I want this to work, too, _Jess'ika_," he snapped, "you're being unfair to me. You expect me to be oh-so-gentle, and you're not being realistic. Go find yourself some perfect pretty boy-"

"No! I don't want perfection! I want you!" she cried, tears spilling over.

"And you're too emotional."

"Shut up!" She punched him in the chest, then ran over to her bed, falling down on it. A moment later, she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Like this?"

"Yes." That was progress, and much needed at that.


	15. Chapter 14

**Kyr Slisko belongs to jaingandjaro on Tumblr.**

* * *

_-Jessica Yissin's apartment, Coruscant, one year after Geonosis-_

Jay Slisko was one of the _Cuy'val Dar_, the 100 mercenaries and bounty hunters selected by by Jango Fett to assist in training the secret clone army. He took pity on the clones for the way they were treated, and like Kal Skirata, had adopted a squad of troopers as his sons. The squad was named Jaro Squad, and one of them was the sniper named Kyr.  
It was a fitting name, as it meant "death" in Mando'a. And Kyr lived up to his name, being an excellent sniper and as ruthless as he could be. An accident had left him with improved armor, scars, and a cybernetic eye. It also made him even more paranoid and cold to outsiders than ever before. Yet somehow Jeen Kai found herself attracted to him.  
Many Kiffar were psychic, and Jeen was one of them. When she first met Kyr, crossing paths with him on a mission, she dared to use her gift on him. The rest of Clan Slisko was amazed that Kyr hadn't killed Jeen for getting into his head, but somehow he hadn't been able to do it. She gathered the basics of his accident from her reading of his mind, and she began her mission to get him to open up to her.  
Jeen was used to being mistreated, thanks to her father, but she refused to tolerate it in her adult life. Of course, it was easier said than done, and she would have to be patient with Kyr. He didn't beat her, slap her, scream at her like Nolan Kai had, but his eternal cold shoulder still hurt her. That had to change, if not for the sake of any potential relationship, for the sake of his life after the war.  
At the moment, he was visiting Jeen at Jessica's apartment, not really interacting with her but instead focusing on cleaning each of his weapons. Jeen was happy Layla had elected to go visit her mother on Kamino instead of hanging around and possibly making the situation more complicated.  
"You know you're welcome to take off your boots, you know," Jeen said politely, offering him a bottle of tihaar.  
Kyr didn't look up. "I'm comfortable, thank you."  
She blinked. "Surely your feet are hot?"  
"No."  
She sat down next to him gingerly. "What kind of rifle is that?"  
"Verpine shatter gun. Sorry, no place to show it off to you here."  
"I didn't-"  
"I don't care."  
Jeen pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why are you so insistent on not having a real conversation with me?"  
He flipped the gun on the other side and began cleaning that. "Don't know. Why are you so focused on trying to make me normal?"  
"I'm trying to help you, Kyr."  
"And how is that?"  
"I'm trying to get you to open up, to get you to be willing to interact with people outside _gar aliit_."  
_"Ner aliit_ is all I have and I'm happy with that, thanks."  
Jeen carefully took his hand and stroked it. "What about after the war? Don't you want to live your life? Have a family, do things other than kill?"  
Kyr pulled his hand out of her grip, scowling at her like she had tried to break it. "Stop being unrealistic. I'm a clone sniper and that's all I'm good for. And in case you didn't remember, the aiwha bait kind of tampered with my genes like they did with the others', so what's the point of trying to live a normal life? If I'm not killed in action I'll die soon after the war." Figuring he had spoken enough for the moment, he shrugged and went back to his weapon.  
Jeen's heart broke hearing him rant like that. "So you're okay with the aiwha bait and the Republic treating you like property? You don't want to have a life outside of the army?"  
"No."  
"I'm trying to help you-"  
"You're trying to irritate me. It's working."  
"Every time you demean, dehumanize yourself like that, the Kaminoans win. Keep that in mind."  
"Why are you even bothering with me? I'm damaged, worthless, imperfect."  
Jeen gently laid a hand on his thigh. "Because for some reason, I find myself growing more and more attracted to you every time I see you. I can't help myself. I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. Please, Kyr, try to listen to me."  
Something, reflecting in his human eye, broke in him. "I need to leave. Now."  
"Kyr-"  
"I will see you when I can."  
Jeen watched him leave, silently making herself not force him to stay. She couldn't force him to be happy, but she could at least try.


	16. Chapter 15

_-GAR headquarters, Coruscant, one year after Geonosis-_

"It's only one assignment, then I'm done, Jaing," Jessica sighed.  
"Fine, just make sure you wear your full armor," he grumbled irritably.  
"Gee, you talk to me like I'm someone who hasn't been a _Mando'ad_ for nearly 14 years."  
"Excuse me, I thought you wanted me to worry about you."  
"That doesn't equal lecturing me. _Shab_, even Walon doesn't lecture Layla like that. Next thing I know you're taking a page out of Bardan's book and calling me dangerous."  
"You are dangerous, Jessica."  
"You have a different definition of dangerous than Bardan does."  
"Look, just use your common sense. I have no idea what they'll make you do-"  
"I told you, hack into some comlinks to figure out what the Separatists are planning for Shili and Mygeeto. I'll be using what you've taught me. There's nothing to worry about."  
Jaing paused like he was going to say something, but just nodded curtly. "Fine. Good luck then."  
"Same to you."  
Jessica hung up her holo comlink, and Jaing held his face in his hands. He knew she could easily handle herself; she was skillful and intelligent. But that wasn't his real cause of worry.  
He knew that the captain of the 501st, Rex, was attracted to Jessica, at least physically. He didn't know how the man treated women, but the thought of him approaching her, trying to touch her the way he touched her, was unnerving him. He almost felt scared, because it was obvious Jessica liked a certain type of man, and there were millions of copies of that man running around the galaxy.  
Sometimes, Jaing wondered if Jessica was pretending he was Jango when they made love. He didn't dare to ask, but the thought that kept crossing his mind, that he was only a replacement for Jango, was enough to feed into his anger and his heart.  
On her end, Jessica looked up to see Layla talking to two young girls, both Jedi Padawans. One was the Togruta girl Bei had talked about, and the other was a Mirialan.  
"You wear that heavy armor all the time?" asked Ahsoka Tano.  
Layla shook her head. "_Naysh_. Just when I'm in a potentially dangerous situation. Like being on a Republic base, for instance."  
"I'm not sure you're allowed to be here," Barriss Offee said gently.  
"That redhead in the armor over there is my mom, Jessica Yissin. She works with special ops for the GAR. So I can get permission to visit her."  
Ahsoka ran a hand over one of Layla's plates. Even with her little training, Layla could sense the Padawan's curiosity, with a little bit of interest.  
"It's lightsaber resistant. Come on, try to get me."  
The other girls gaped at her. "It's too risky," Barriss said.  
"You won't hurt me, promise," Layla assured her.  
Ahsoka pulled out one of her lightsabers, ignited it, closed her eyes, and quickly swung it across Layla's stomach. She opened her eyes and gasped at the slight burn mark on the plate.  
"Told you so!" Layla laughed.  
The other girls grinned, as did Jessica. "_Ad'ika_," she said, "it's time for you to head home. Besides, we don't want you giving the Jedi Council sleepless nights, _elek_?"  
So Layla bid her friends goodbye, and headed back home. Jessica followed the 501st to the hangar bay, and got on board for a trip to Saleucami.  
She boarded the cruiser, and came face to face with a clone captain who had dyed his hair blonde.  
"_Su'cuy, Jess'ika_," said Rex, "Been working on my _Mando'a_. What do you think?"  
Ahsoka threw Jessica a confused glance, and she sensed a mix of worry and-was that jealousy? She didn't know. But she did realize what was the cause of Jaing's worries, and that her lover wasn't as cold as he let himself be seen.


	17. Chapter 16

_-GAR cloning and training facilities, Kamino, one year after Geonosis-_

"You are infuriating."  
Jessica frowned at Bardan Jusik. "You're a jackass."  
The Jedi's scowl stayed put. "You let a Jedi Padawan slash her lightsaber across your own daughter's chest. You are reckless and infuriating."  
"Number one, she was wearing her _beskar'gam_," she replied coolly, "and number two, I would rather not be lectured on parenting by someone who will probably never have children, much less love a woman."  
Bardan's face turned red. "Perhaps you need to get to know me better. I'm only looking out for a child who is a ticking bomb."  
Jessica boldly got in his face and stared into his eyes. "I may not have your training, and neither may my daughter, but that does not mean we are dangerous. Shut up and leave us alone."  
So the thought of going back to Kamino in peace was gone, but the night was still young, and she still had to see Jaing.  
"How do you do that?"  
She looked up and saw Layla watching Bardan levitate his lightsaber curiously. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and snorted at her in his mind.  
"Focus your energy on it, kid," he grunted, letting the weapon fall to the floor with a clatter. She duly reached her hand out at it, her eyes widening as it lifted off the floor again.  
Jessica felt Bardan's amusement, and decided that it would be safe to let them be. As she walked to her bedroom, she wondered what it was like to be fully trained, but also forced to live as a Jedi. She decided that her decision to leave the Jedi Order early on in her life was still a wise decision, even if it was going to bring the ire of Bardan.  
There was a knock on her door, and she let Jaing in. "Had fun on your mission with the 501st, did you?" he asked coolly.  
"It was fine. Your lessons in technology really paid off for me." She tilted her head. "You sound upset."  
Jaing rolled his eyes. "Same thing I told you before. You're too reckless. You could have been caught or killed."  
"Are you sure that's your only concern, Jaing?"  
He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of a response. "I do know the Captain of the 501st Legion is attracted to you."  
She shrugged. "I know. No big deal."  
He looked at her, and she looked at him. They stared at each other in silence for a while, until it finally dawned on her.  
"Jaing, were you worried that I was going to cheat on you?"  
He scoffed. "Well, you try having confidence that your woman isn't going to go around with other men who share your genes."  
"I told you I was going to be faithful to you." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Why don't you trust me?"  
"Because the two men you have been with intimately share the exact same genes. Forgive me for worrying that you're more focused on a type of man rather than the man himself." He crossed his arms and looked away.  
Jessica walked over and faced him, making sure he looked her in the eyes. "Stop thinking like that. Each and every clone is a unique person. Are twins the same person because they share genes, Jaing? No, they're not. I've said it, Kal says it, Walon says it, any rational person says it: you are people, and you all deserve better than what the Republic throws at you."  
Jaing stared back at her coldly. "You try being labeled for destruction as a little kid because you weren't good enough, and then still having to serve a group that couldn't care less about you or your brothers."  
"I can't imagine that pain, and I won't ever understand it." She lay her head in his lap. "But I will be here for you, and I'll always love and support you."  
_She must be serious_, Jaing thought to himself. He ran a hand through her silky red hair awkwardly, seeking relaxation.  
"I really did miss you during my mission," she mumbled, stroking his thigh gently. "So very much, Jaing. Even more than Kal, or Mereel, or Ordo, or A'den, or Kom'rk, or Prudii, and almost as much as Layla. Now, do you see how much I love you?"  
"I'd like a little demonstration of how much you love me, Jessica." She gave him a sour look like a woman who needed her man to open up to her was getting frustrated with him. "Or not," he added politely.  
Jessica laughed. "You're fine, _cyar'ika_. Come into my arms."  
A while later, they lay in her bed together, Jaing asleep and entwined with Jessica's limbs. She studied his gorgeous form silently, realizing that this was perhaps the only time he felt at peace.  
She began to realize that she would never fully understand him, but that he did need her, no matter his tough exterior.


End file.
